parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in James Goes Buzz, Buzz and Other Thomas Stories - Narrated By George Carlin.
Here are a list of trains that should look in the James Goes Buzz, Buzz and Other Stories Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) Note *When James with his two coaches, meets Trevor to be careful of the bees, due to the advice of Boco, hauling a freight train. When Bill and Ben arrange the freight cars for Boco, who talks to Duck about Edward teaching Bill and Ben a lesson. James attempts to teach the bees a lesson, but forgets to be coupled up to his coaches, then fails to fight off the bees, who scare him away with his nose getting stung red. *Bill and Ben shunt all the freight cars up and down to the China Clay Works and the Harbour yard, even though being cheeky can get them into trouble. When they go with Thomas, their good friend to the yard to help Edward's best friend, Boco, they shunt all the freight cars into the right place. Bill and Ben use the turntable, but end up breaking up, then complain to Boco about them fighting. Boco gives Edward an idea for Bill and Ben to be friends again. Bill and Ben, having reunited, pull Boco's freight train together, and help Thomas on his branchline. *When Edward with four express coaches, finds that Bertie is late, he sets off with Bertie chasing him, and gets Thomas's passengers, after Thomas was late. *When Bill and Ben head off to the harbour with Thomas, their good friend, who takes them to meet Gordon, Bill and Ben have to behave on the mainline, because if they can't shunt the freight cars into the right place, Gordon will be late. After Gordon and his coaches are late when Bill and Ben sort things out, Bill and Ben escape the quarry with their freight cars, and save the day, because they still need to learn about freight cars, and are taught by Thomas so well, that he lets them pull coaches. *When the engines with their coaches and passengers go all around Sodor, helping Bertie out, Duck and his slip coaches meet Bulgy, who is not friendly, and attempts to steal the passengers, but gets tricked into getting stucked under a bridge. Duck and Oliver are now best friends to take freight and passengers all around the island. *When Thomas and his father Edward work hard, carrying passengers with their coaches, Gordon with the express is tricked into going onto the branchline where he meets Bill and Ben, who attempt to scrap him, but flee Boco, who saves Gordon, after Edward leaves on the main line. *In the opening scene, Gordon pulls an express as James races toward Percy with a freight train. James and Percy leave each other, and when James arrives at the harbour, he collects a load of freight cars of fruit, but breaks down with his brakes broken after talking to Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, then leaves Percy to shunt his freight cars after Duck passes by with his slip coaches. Percy carefully shunts James's freight cars, but collides into the buffers, and leaves the freight cars. Percy and James apologise for the fruit and vegetables being squashed and damaged. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17